The use of dental floss is recommended by virtually all dental health practitioners. Flossing and brushing are the most common techniques for reducing bacteria in the mouth. The reduction of bacteria in the mouth is important because bacteria can cause cavities and gum disease. Dental flossing has been shown to remove bacteria in the interproximal as well as in the subgingival regions of the mouth.
In using dental floss, it is desirable not to use the same portion of floss between more than one pair of teeth. One reason for this is that floss wears during use. The floss may fray and shred, resulting in loose and broken filaments that can become stuck between teeth.
Another reason for not using the same portion of floss between more than one pair of teeth is that the use of floss between multiple pairs of teeth can carry food particles and bacteria from one site to another rather than out of the mouth.
Still another reason for using fresh portions of floss is for delivery of actives such as fluoride or flavors that freshen the mouth. Repeated use of the same region of the floss obviously reduces the ability of the floss to deliver desirable ingredients such as the above mentioned actives and flavors.
For the reasons mentioned above, dental professionals, such as hygienists, are taught to change floss positions when going from one pair of teeth to the next. However, most consumers do not practice this desirable technique. With ordinary flosses, it is sometimes impossible to tell where the floss has been used and where it hasn't. Therefore, there is a need for a floss that provides a visual signal or clue indicating the region(s) thereof which have been previously used.
One approach to providing an indication that a portion of floss has been used is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,256. The patent discloses a dental floss that is coated or provided with pigment-containing microcapsules on its surface. The pigment-containing microcapsules themselves are opaque. The opaque, pigment-containing microcapsules rupture during use of the floss, thereby releasing the pigment and giving a visual indication to the user that the area has been used. The pigment contained within the microcapsule has a color which contrasts with the color of the underlying floss substrate so that when the microcapsules are ruptured, the color of the released pigment is readily visible to the naked eye. The disadvantage of this microcapsule technology is that it is very expensive, thus rendering its use somewhat impractical from a commercial viewpoint.
Therefore, despite the disclosure of the prior art, there is a continuing need for a dental floss that provides a visual signal or clue indicating the region(s) thereof which have been previously used.